Finding love from pain
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Nicole has been friends with the Undertaker and Kane. she's stuck by them through good and bad times. But Jericho and the Big Show plan to make her pay for it. And with the threat of Paul Bearer returning Nicole learns she's the only one who can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole had been friends with the Brothers of destruction for about two years until Michelle came into the picture. Nicole and Kane couldn't stand her. When they finally found out that she was cheating on him with Big Show Undertaker didn't listen. He went as far as to yell, cuss, and throw things at Nicole and attack Kane. After a few months he too had finally learned the truth.

Nicole stood in the ring. "McCool get your slutty ass down here. Because I'm gonna kick your ass." And she did. She kicked McCool's ass. But Show and Jericho came down to the ring. Show held Michelle in his arms as Jericho got a microphone.

"I am the true Phenom. Your friend Undertaker and Kane can't save you little girl." Jericho laughed as Nicole's anger flared. She delivered a swift kick to Jericho's abs knocking the wind out of him. But he was stronger and grabbed her by both her legs. He moved her into his favorite submission move the Walls of Jericho. Nicole screamed out in pain. "Tap and I'll let you go." Jericho stated loud enough for everyone to hear. But Nicole wasn't going to give up. She wouldn't tap; no matter how much pressure he used on her she didn't tap. He pulled her legs back harder using the most amount of pressure he's ever used on that move. Never in his life did he use that amount of pressure. She screamed in pain again.

Kane and Undertaker couldn't watch any longer the two of them rushed to the ring. As soon as Jericho and Show saw the brothers they fled the ring. Nicole was down on the ring mat. Taker lifted her gently into his arms and then passed her down to Kane over the ropes. Once Taker was out of the ring, Kane placed Nicole back into Taker's arms. They brought her to the trainer who had to touch her back to determine if anything was wrong with it. Nicole would cringe every time he touched her. "There's nothing wrong with her back but it's going to be very sore and very tender."

"That was very brave; most people would have tapped out." Kane said pulling Nicole up to stand. She rolled her eyes and gave a small whimper to the stab of pain that ran down her spine. They got her to their locker room and sat her down.

"I'm sorry." Taker whispered to her. She nodded knowing what he was apologizing for. She didn't hold it against him. Her lower back had taken most of the damage. She wouldn't be wrestling for a month maybe more.

"I'm fine just kick their asses for me when you can." She allowed Taker to pull her down to lie on the couch. Within minutes she was asleep ignoring the pain. She meant a lot to both men. To Kane she was almost a sister and to Taker she was the one for him. He had realized it the moment she didn't give up against Jericho.

"I can't stand by and watch as another man hurts her Taker. She means too much to the both of us. She isn't afraid of our tempers, she puts up with us. You read the book same as I. She is part of the prophecy. She was always meant to be with us, with you, brother."

Taker did not argue against Kane knowing he was correct. He stayed silent. They returned to Safe Haven which was a place hidden in the shadows where Kane, Taker, and Nicole lived. Taker set her down on her bed and headed to the library.

Nicole woke up and sat up slowly knowing if she didn't it would cause her more pain. She found both Kane and Taker in the library. "Hey Nicole. How are you feeling?" Kane asked looking up from his book. She gave him a look.

"Do you even have to ask?" She moved to sit on the couch. "I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle." Silence filled the room. None of them were bothered by the silence.

Kane left his seat and book to sit besides Nicole. "There is something you need to know." He looked to Taker before he continued. "There is a book that isn't finished. As hard as it is to believe it's still writing itself." He pulled her up to stand and sat her down at the seat he had originally been in prior to her entering the library.

She quietly read the book never making a sound. Finally when she was finished she looked first to Taker and then to Kane. "Then Bearer was never really dead. He's still out there." Her gaze fell to her lap. Then quietly she stood from the chair. "How do we get rid of him? Make sure he's gone for good?"

"Only you can do that." Taker answered ominously. Nicole nodded now knowing the power that she possessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole spent each day reading. She was trying to find a way to get rid of Paul for good.

Jericho and the Big Show had messed with Undertaker and Kane one too many times. But when they attacked Nicole that was the last straw. They used every mind game they could on Jericho. Jericho was definitely scared and intimidated. But Show was a bit harder to scare. He was a big man so not many things scared him.

Jericho and Big Show stood in the middle of the ring smug. They were convinced that they were the best and no one could beat them. Next to them stood a man no one in the WWE had seen for many, many years. A man that was short, fat and his hair slicked back on his head. A man by the name of Paul Bearer. The three of them had everyone wanting to hit them. They kept talking about being the best and then Show gave Paul his microphone. "It's time to return to the power of the grave."

Suddenly the ring gave out from underneath them. That scared Show. Then the lights went out and fire puffed out on the stage. It was all a mind game and it scared all three of them. They tried to run into the back but lightening stopped them.

The lights went out again and when they returned Bearer was no where to be found.

Show and Jericho kept looking all around for him but they couldn't find him. Suddenly they heard laughter over the speakers but that's all they heard evil laughter and nothing else. Jericho got so scared that he left show standing on the stage and he ran to the back into his locker room. He hid in his locker room but it was no use Taker could find him anywhere.

Meanwhile Kane had Bearer and there was no escape for him. Kane and Taker would not have any mercy. They would take pleasure from his tortured screams and revenge would be theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole sat down while Kane decided that Paul would be his punching bag. With each wail she wanted to laugh but she refrained. Sometimes she was just as dark as the brothers were.

Taker had finished scaring Jericho for the night and grinned at the sight of his brother using Paul as a punching bag. Nicole let a small grin of amusement take over her face and for a moment Taker didn't see anything else but her. But Paul's wails of pain brought him back to reality.

There was no way that Paul was going to get away the chains that held him were too strong and he had no muscles at all that was going to be his downfall.

Kane stepped back so his brother could have his turn pounding on Paul. Taker was more brutal than Kane. Though neither one of them had any mercy on him. But he didn't use Paul for long and he allowed Kane to continue.

Paul wasn't entirely alone. This time he had brought back up with him. Their only downfall was that they were stupid and entirely useless without him. They were the muscles for his plan but unless they found him that plan was never going to be complete.

Kane had finally had enough and just in time as Paul's men had finally found them. No one was sure how his men had found them. But it didn't matter. Kane and 'Taker sprang into action attacking as many men as they could handle.


	4. Chapter 4

While Kane and 'Taker were busy with Paul's men, Nicole was busy herself. She was doing everything she read about to get rid of Paul for this time.

Paul felt pain in every muscle. He began to thrash around and wail. He had never felt a pain like it before. His wailing had finally become so loud that the men fighting heard it.

They stopped fighting but Kane and 'Taker were far from done with them. Kane and 'Taker had just begun. But Paul's wails were too loud to ignore and a light was coming from just under Paul's skin. It looked like his skin had turned orange.

And then suddenly before everyone's eyes Paul disappeared in a burst of light and flames. Only his ashes remained on the floor.

Nicole turned to face Paul's men and the look in her eyes said she meant business. "So who's next?" She asked grinning. Paul's men all looked at each other in fear; they ran from the Safe Haven and never looked back.

She let out a small laugh of amusement, Kane and 'Taker let out small evil laughs that sounded a lot alike. Their laughs definitely showed that they themselves were a lot alike though both brothers tried to show how different they were from each other.

She smiled at the brothers. "Now who's up for scaring the hell out of Jericho and Big Show?" She asked. Kane and 'Taker grinned. They were always up for scaring people.


	5. Chapter 5

Jericho and Big Show stood in the ring waiting for their match against Kane and 'Taker. The brothers theme blared over the speakers and they walked down to the ring Nicole was with them.

'Taker caused the lights to go out before he turned them on again. Big Show was no where to be found. Jericho spun around trying to find him but he realized he was all alone. When he tried to run a bolt of lightening stopped him. Kane dragged him back to the ring.

Screaming could be heard from above the ring. The screaming caused everyone to look up. Above the ring was Big Show. He was suspended in a cage. He was thrashing around trying to break the cage open.

'Taker and Kane started beating the holy hell out of Jericho not just for their sakes but for Nicole's. Jericho didn't stand a chance. He could barely stand up. Finally they decided that they had had enough and 'Taker pinned him for the win. Kane rolled Jericho out of the way.

As 'Taker, Kane and Nicole left the ring; Big Show had finally got the cage open. The problem was he fell to the ring below. The ring collapsed below him. Jericho and Big Show were breathing heavily and afraid.

Kane and Nicole watched as 'Taker paced. They had no idea why he was pacing. Kane soon had to leave for his match.

Nicole finally stopped 'Taker from pacing.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole pushed 'Taker to sit down on the couch. She was tired of his pacing. He got back up and stood towering over her. But Nicole wasn't afraid of him. "You're giving me a headache with your pacing. There is nothing else to worry about. Paul is gone for good. You and Kane scared the hell out of Jericho and Big Show. There is nothing else. So relax."

He listened and sat down again but he couldn't seem to stay still. Something was bugging him because everyone knew he could stay still because when he did he scared the hell out of everyone. He had to get up and start pacing again.

He was only pacing because he wasn't sure what to do. In the ring he knows what he's doing. He's confident and strong but with women he wasn't so strong they were always confusing to him.

Nicole had to look away from him pacing she was getting dizzy. When he finally did sit back down she sighed in relief. But her heart rate sky rocketed when he started kissing her. It was slow at first like they were testing the waters but soon their lips moved in sync.

He lay back on the couch and pulled her to rest above him. By the time Kane had come back from his match they were already half naked. Kane cleared his throat.

'Taker and Nicole broke apart. She pulled her shirt back on and turned to face Kane who was grinning.

One last match against Jericho and Big Show would put them in their place and teach them to never mess with the Brothers of Destruction and Nicole. Michelle was escorting Jericho and Big Show to the ring.

The brothers had no mind games to play. This match was all about beating the holy hell out of Jericho and Big Show. And that's exactly what they did. By the time they were ready to pin Jericho or Big Show for the win Jericho was already bleeding.

Kane and Big Show were fighting outside of the ring when 'Taker went for the pin. Michelle was going to try to break up the pin but Nicole came in and knocked her out of the ring. Finally the ref started the count. One…two…three… and the match was over.

'Taker, Kane and Nicole stood in the ring after the brothers' victory and watched as Jericho, Big Show and Michelle angrily made their way up the ramp and into the back.

After about minute more in the ring they too made their way to the back. The camera that followed them picked up two things that had the crowds' screaming and cheering. One, 'Taker grabbed Nicole's hand and they walked up the ramp and two, there was a ring on her left ring finger.


End file.
